runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
TzTok-Jad
TzTok-Jad, commonly called "Jad", is the third Strongest monster|strongest attackable monster in all of RuneScape, only surpassed by the Corporeal Beast and Nex. TzTok-Jad was the strongest monster in the game for almost three years. Its name, TzTok-Jad, can be roughly translated as the Obsidian fire elemental. Introduction TzTok-Jad is the boss monster in the TzHaar Fight Cave, and appears in wave 63. He can easily kill a player in one hit with any of its three attacks: a melee attack with his fist slamming into the player, a blast of magic in the form of a fireball, and slamming his fists into the ground, causing a rock to drop from the ceiling as a ranged attack. To add to the challenge, players must fight TzTok-Jad single-handedly, without the use of Summoning creatures for assistance. Players must also fight 279 other monsters before fighting him, resulting in a high usage of food, potions, ammunition, prayer, etc. TzTok-Jad is strong enough to pose a danger to any inexperienced or unprepared player, regardless of skill or equipment. However, despite his very high level, he can be poisoned. A player may receive a task of TzHaar monsters from Kuradal, with the challenge to "Upgrade" your task. Doing so will result in a task of Volcanic Creatures. With this, you can opt to kill through the Fight Cave all the way to TzTok-Jad for a special reward of 25,000 Slayer experience, in addition to any experience gained during the Caves. Contrary to popular belief, he does not drop the Fire cape; it is a reward given on completion of the cave. Fighting TzTok-Jad Note: If you don't have a Prayer level of at least 40 it will be impossible to get the Fire Cape. Without magic and range protection prayers, you will most likely be killed in 2 to 3 hits from a Ket-Zek's magic attack which can hit upwards of 490 damage. Additionally, the Tok-Xil's Ranged attack is very accurate and can do great damage over time even with the good defence stats, thus 40 prayer is a must. Despite the fact that Prayer#Prayers|most prayers are obtained at level 40, level 60 prayer or higher is highly recommended, due to the need of using protection prayers. If the player has the required Prayer level (71), using Ancient Curses is highly effective. The sap curses are recommended to lower his Defence. The deflect curse drain at the same rate as protection prayers, and as the Ket-Zeks and TzTok-Jad are fairly accurate, the player can deflect decent amount of damage back to the monster, with Deflect Magic or Deflect Missiles. In TzTok-Jad's case, the player could quite possibly deflect hundreds of life points back towards him during the battle. However, due to a recent update, TzTok-Jad will still summon his healers at 50% health, even if damaged only by deflect prayers. Fighting TzTok-Jad requires a lot of skill. When the wave starts, the player should have Protect from Missiles prayer activated, though if they hear something that sounds like the Retribution prayer being triggered, they should switch to Protect from Magic. It is not recommended to engage TzTok-Jad using melee, since TzTok-Jad will use all three types of combat to engage the player. Therefore, a combination of Ranged attacks and Prayer is usually preferred. A sharp eye and swift reflexes are necessary to stand any chance of defeating this monster. TzTok-Jad will use Magic and Ranged attacks to defeat a player that is not using melee to fight him. It is critical that players know the warning signs for these attacks and switch between the protection prayers accordingly before the attack lands. * Melee: TzTok-Jad slams his fist into those without delay who come close to melee him. When he is not using any of his other attacks, the player should have Protect from Melee on at all times, though only if they're standing next to him. This attack is his fastest, rating as a six on the attack speed scale (the speed of unarmed combat, daggers, whips, etc.). * Magic: TzTok-Jad looks at his toes as a molten rock-like projectile forms in his back, which then rolls off his body towards the player. He will make the same sound as the Retribution prayer being triggered before the attack is launched, which makes it easier to identify it. Protect from Magic must be activated before the lava projectile leaves his neck; otherwise, you will be hit. This attack is significantly slower than his melee attack, rating as a mere two on the attack speed scale (same as ogre bow on accurate/long-range stance, or dark bow on rapid stance). Don't confuse the animation for magic with the animation where Jad reacts to your arrow. Always pray mage unless you see him stomp his feet. * Ranged: TzTok-Jad slams down his forward legs onto the ground, causing a boulder to fall on the player (it is not possible to evade this boulder by running). This is the attack style you should initially pray against before you can see Jad, as the magic attack is a large ball which can be seen coming at you. In addition, the sound of the ranged attack is heard after the actual damage is calculated, which is the opposite with the magic attack. Also, switching prayers becomes easier once Jad is visible. Protect from Ranged must be activated BEFORE the boulder begins to fall; otherwise, you will be hit. This attack is also fairly slow, with an attack speed of two. * Summary: '''If you ''hear'' a tick-tick sound, remember to activate Protect from Magic; If you ''see'' Jad stomp with his legs, activate Protect from Ranged. TzTok-Jad can deal up to '''980 damage with his melee attack, and 970 with his ranged and mage attacks. Unless you have over 980 lifepoints, you can potentially be one-hit if one of Jad's attacks hit you. Most players use Saradomin brews in conjunction with Restore potions to boost their lifepoints above their maximum normal lifepoints, to reduce the chance of dying from Jad's attacks if something goes wrong. However, there is no guarantee that Jad will hit his maximum, and players usually manage to survive being hit by TzTok-Jad. However, letting more than one of Jad's attacks hit you in a short period of time is almost a certain death. Once TzTok-Jad is reduced to half health, he will summon four Yt-HurKot to come and heal him repeatedly. The player must deal with them whilst warding off TzTok-Jad's attacks. One old trick is to attack each of the Yt-HurKot once to get them to attack you instead of healing TzTok-Jad. However, if you do not want them to attack you, you can run through TzTok-Jad (be careful since he might melee you). If you kill these Yt-HurKot, they will respawn when TzTok-Jad is back at half health and shall heal it again, though they will only respawn if they healed TzTok-Jad back to full health originally. If they didn't fully heal Jad originally (i.e. they only healed him to 2449 LP or less), then they will not respawn. Also, if you kill them while TzTok-Jad's health is under half, they will not respawn. An invisible update made it so that the healers will heal Jad if you are standing one square from them, even after distracting the healers, for instance if one is attacking you it will either hit you or heal TzTok-Jad when it attacks and if two are attacking you they both either heal jad or attack you. It is therefore recommended that after drawing them to run in one direction so they will line up and only have one attacking/healing you or run through TzTok-Jad himself. Even though this sounds simple enough, in reality it is much harder. You may lose concentration for a few seconds; this is more than enough time for TzTok-Jad to deal a fatal blow. It is recommended that you make yourself as comfortable and calm as possible in order to not lose focus, since just one mistake may get you killed. If Jad spawns in a position where he cannot attack you, i.e. behind the "Italy rock", you should probably make the most of the time that it gives you in order to calm down and only attack when you are ready. However, Jad can spawn in the middle of the arena, not allowing you to choose when you want to attack. After you have prayed against Jad's first attack, you should run towards him to see his next one. Rewards * 16,064 Tokkul (you will still get some Tokkul if you do not complete the fight caves. The amount depends on how far you got) * Fire cape (after completing the cave) TzTok-Jad will not drop any items. Once players manage to kill this monster, however, they will be rewarded with the Fire cape|Fire Cape, along with 16,064 Tokkul. The Fire Cape is untradeable, nor a drop from PvP, so it is a clear symbol to other players that the player has defeated the TzTok-Jad. Players exercise caution while wielding this item because in terms of the drop value system the fire cape is only worth 60k (this is no longer true, because after a recent update cape has gained a huge wealth in PvP situations. This special cape is also one of only three capes to date that are animated; one being the Dungeoneering Master cape with its smoke trail and the other being the Completionist Cape with its Gold/Silver Trail. Players will always receive a fire cape after killing TzTok-Jad, even if they already own one. Trivia * In the 38th Postbag from the Hedge, the Wise Old Man calculated the approximate number of Roosters required to complete the TzHaar Fight Cave and kill TzTok-Jad at 5,308. * Translated, TzTok-Jad means "Obsidian Fire Elemental" in the TzHaar language. * When the player has killed TzTok-Jad, their Adventurer's Log will state 'I killed TzTok-Jad, and can now claim my fire cape'. * Since the Damage Soaking Update, players have a much lower chance of being 1-hit by TzTok-Jad as many armour sets give enough soaking percentage to negate a large amount of damage. * The TzTok-Jad is the highest-leveled monster that requires a right click to attack. It is followed by Nomad and the Decaying avatar.